


Star Crossed - Love Or Duty?

by cuddlepuss



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Romeo And Juliette-ish, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phan spin on the classic Romeo and Juliette / Monteques and Capulets story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed - Love Or Duty?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part opf a challenge over on DeviantArt

I sat in the great hall, looking around at the vast gathering of representatives of all the great titled houses in the former empire. Peers of the realm, seated with dukes, earls, and barons, all awaiting the arrival of the monarch to begin the ceremony once more pledging allegiance to the crown. Gazing out over the gathered ensemble, nodding to those I know. My eye is caught, and held, by a youth not much younger than myself. Just as I’m about to make my way to him, the Monarch arrives, and the ceremony begins.

The representatives are each in turn called by their family title, then their name, before going to kneel before the Queen, and pledge, on their honour, to remain loyal to queen and country. My turn came about half way through the list. _“Representing the Noble house of Leofric, Sir Phillip of Lester.”_ Going up to the throne, I genuflect at her majesty’s feet, and, avowing to honour the duties imposed on me, I kiss the royal ring, rise to standing, bow, and reverse away, so as not to give offense by turning my back on the crown.

Returning to my former place, I watch for the young man’s turn, and it’s almost at the end of the roll call. _”Representing the Noble house of Alpacaton, Daniel of Howell.”_ NO! He can’t be an Alpacaton! They’ve been the sworn enemy of the Leofrics for hundreds of generations, the origins of the feud lost in the mists of history. I’m saddened as I watch the young man make his vow of loyalty. I know, as I watch him take his formal leave of her highness’s presence that I’ve lost my heart in that instant our eyes met.

During the festivities and contests following the oath-taking, I find myself watching the young Alpacaton, his merry grin and ready laughter bringing him many admirers, I have to admit to more than a touch of jealousy. On the third day, during brunch, he made his way to my side and sat down, talking to me as if he’d no knowledge of just how outrageous both our families would find such behaviour. Maybe he didn’t, for he asked me to meet him in a private chamber once brunch was over, curious, I agreed.

Meeting with him was both the greatest, and most hideous, thing I’ve ever done. Euphoric, I found he felt as I did, a love so great, it was almost impossible to contain it. Devastated, when he found we could never be together, he drew his ceremonial crested dagger, and plunged it into his chest, dying instantly, having kissed me but once. Having written these few notes, it’s my intention to do the same, thus ensuring that, while physically, we may be parted, evermore, in spirit, we are one


End file.
